ZODIAC
by Sabastu
Summary: La magia da, y la magia pide a cambio... eso lo descubrí con ese libro misterioso... NaLu Rankeado M por posible Gore y Lemmon.


**Disclaimer:**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia me pertenece a mí, gracias a una idea nocturna repentina.

* * *

><p><strong>~ZODIAC~<strong>

_La magia es algo que suena milagroso, que se tiende a imaginar como algo capaz de realizar lo irrealizable, lo inimaginable, lo que solo puede ser visualizado en sueños… y esto es cierto, lo descubrí, pero también descubrí que la magia da, pero a un precio…_

**_~0~_**

Había caminado mucho ese día, después de las clases intenté conseguir algunos viejos libros sobre hechicería de los que escuche hablar en un foro en internet, decían que poseían hechizos capaces de cosas inimaginables, solo con eso podía darme a la idea de que no eran reales, pero no perdía nada buscándolos; además si no encontraba tales libros lo más probable es que encontrase algo interesante que leer, eso sumado a que tenía muchas ganas de restregarle a Levy en la cara un buen libro por no quererme acompañar y preferir irse con su novio lleno de piercings, se supone que es mi amiga y aún así no la he visto fuera de clases esta semana, estúpidos enamorados…

Saqué el papel donde había apuntado la dirección en la que supuestamente estaba la librería en la que habían visto un tomo de uno de los famosos libros mágicos, el papel me indicaba que la librería era esquinera en medio de una encrucijada, bonito lugar, las encrucijadas eran vistas como lugares con poderes espirituales fuertes, o eso es lo que dijeron en el foro al menos. Sin más crucé la calle, doble la esquina, caminé unos doscientos metros más y ahí la vi, una pequeña tienda que parecía antigua, con la pintura desgastada de lo que en algún momento del tiempo fue un color celeste cielo, una única ventana daba hacia la calle y un letrero viejo de madera con letras ilegibles se alzaba sobre la puerta desgastada de la entrada a la misma, la verdad que la pinta del lugar no me invitaba a entrar pero había caminado demasiado como para dar la vuelta e irme, así que respirando hondo me adentré en la dichosa tienda. Apenas entré noté que parecía una tienda estilo occidental y aunque el exterior estaba derruido y sucio, por dentro era lo contrario, era limpio, elegante y olía a lavanda, por el pasillo por el que caminé hasta el mostrador de la tienda, sendos libreros me escoltaban a ambos lados, exhibían lomos de libros de factura antigua, letras metálicas y palabras de algún idioma desconocido para mí, de cierta manera era un poco desilusionante, ya me había hecho a la idea que dentro habrían libros apilados y llenos de polvo, telarañas guindando y una vieja bruja con verruga me diría que podía cambiar mi alma por lo que quisiera… lo sé a veces mi deseo por ser escritora me hace imaginar de más.

_**-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Señorita se le ofrece algo? **_–Una pequeña y hermosa rubia de cabello largo y ojos verdes me había hablado mientras yo deliraba en mis locas fantasías.

_**-Yo.. etto**_ –La risita tonta que me daba cuando me ponía nerviosa acudió como de costumbre _**–Yo, ¡Jeje! Bueno, me dijeron que aquí podía encontrar un libro…**_

_**-Es una librería señorita, puede encontrar varios libros.**_ –Fue la manera gentil de responder la idiotez que yo dije que tuvo la pequeña rubia.

_**-Si, cierto… me explique mal, busco un libro en especial, no sé el nombre, pero… emmm… cómo me explico…**_ -La pequeña niña no dejaba de mirarme, sonreía dulcemente y me prestaba atención, pero a pasar de que parecía una niña esos ojos verdes parecían sabios, astutos, como de quien ha vivido más de lo que se debería vivir.

_**-Si desea explicarse, solo necesita comenzar con lo básico, ¿De qué temas trata el libro?**_ –Sin inmutarse la pequeña niña me tomó de las manos. _**–Si vamos poco a poco en los detalles, podremos obtener una respuesta.**_ –Soltándome las manos señaló hacia los libreros que se erigían frente a nosotras

_**-Claro…**_ -Dije en una especie de grito nervioso, lo que sentí cuando ella tocó mis manos fue tan extraño, a pesar que solo duró un momento, fue como si a través de ese toque ella hubiese visto todo de mí, me sentí desnuda e indefensa solo con ese toque. Las palabras ya no querían salir de mi boca, solo quería irme de ahí.

_**-Bien**_ –Prosiguió la ojiverde al ver que no podía hablar. _**–Cuando los clientes vienen aquí y no saben como explicarse es porque buscan dos clases de libros **_–Con sus dedos enumeró las dos opciones_** -¿Buscas una novela erótica?**_ –Los ojos de la pequeña parecían maliciosos en ese momento.

_**-¡Claro que no!**_ –No pude evitar sonrojarme y elevar dos tonos mi voz, no es que nunca haya leído una novela de ese tipo, por supuesto solo lo hice con fines investigativos, pero no es algo que quiera irle a comprar a una niña en una librería de aspecto extranjero.

_**-Ya veo, ya veo**_ –Dijo la niña con un dedo en su mejilla _**–Entonces queda la segunda opción… ¿Buscas un libro de magia?**_ –Su semblante se puso serio, sus ojos parecían fríos, sin vida, efímeros y eternos al mismo tiempo.

_**-Yo, etto… si…**_ -Lo de la novela erótica me había quitado los nervios de cuando me había tomado de las manos. _**–Busco un libro así, es... es para una investigación, yo, bueno, me gusta escribir y necesito material de referencia para una historia.**_ –Esto no era del todo mentira, las experiencias y la lectura hacen que las historias mejoren, eso siempre me lo decía mi amiga Levy.

_**-Señorita, ¿Tiene usted algún conocimiento previo de magia?**_ –La niña parecía un poco preocupada, tal vez fue eso lo que me inquietó más.

_**-No, en realidad leí sobre esta tienda y sobre el libro que busc,o en un foro mientras buscaba información. Creo que de magia solo sé que los conejos salen de los sombreros. ¡Jeje!**_ –Sí, tremenda ignorante deben de estar pensando.

_**-Eso es cierto, aunque la mayoría de los magos actuales usan trucos baratos, sacar conejos de objetos huecos es una magia básica y muy sencilla, aunque supongo que ese no es el tipo de magia que busca. ¿Cierto?**_ –La sonrisa de la niña reapareció, aunque no del todo.

_**-Sí, busco algo más… impactante por así decirlo, el libro que busco es..**_ –la pequeña niña interrumpió lo que quería decirle…

_**-Los libros de esta tienda son especiales, buscan a sus dueños, si usted está aquí, es porque uno de mis libros la está esperando, si uno de mis libros la está esperando, uno de mis libros saldrá con usted por esa misma puerta por la que entró…**_ -Su tono era solemne, de nuevo me dio la sensación que ella había vivido mucho más tiempo de lo que aparentaba.

_**-No entiendo muy bien, ¿Cómo es posible que un libro elija? Yo, la verdad, creo que es mejor que me vaya, creo que me equivoque al venir aquí. Disculpe las molestias ¡Jeje!**_ –Era demasiado, ella me intimidaba, la tienda aunque no tenía ni polvo ni arañas me ponía nerviosa, los libros en los estantes me asfixiaban con la hermosura en que se exhibían, debía irme de ahí.

_**-No se preocupe señorita, si es lo que desea está en su posibilidad cumplirlo.**_ –La ojiverde parecía aliviada, tal vez no deseaba que una ignorante como yo se llevará uno de esos elegantes libros… _**-¡Que indignante! **__-Era lo único en lo que pensaba mientras caminé de vuelta hacia a la puerta_. No era de esperarse menos, la gente solía menospreciarme por ser rubia o por mis grandes pechos, se burlaban cuando decía que quería ser escritora, no me creían inteligente, no me creían útil, no pensaban que era capaz de hacer las cosas por mí misma, la gente, mi padre… ¡Todos ellos me verían cumplir mis deseos! Unas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas y entonces escuché que algo cayó, observé hacia el lugar de donde provino el sonido y vi que se trataba de un libro, era rojo, un hermoso rojo sangre, me acerqué atraída por el color, me agaché y lo tomé entre mis manos, se sentía cálido como si estuviese vivo, acaricie la tapa y leí en voz alta su título _**–ZODIAC…**_ -Acaricié una vez más el terciopelo de la cubierta y como si algo manejase mi voluntad levanté la tapa para leer el interior…

_**-¿Esta segura que desea leer ese libro?**_ –La voz de la niña me tomó por sorpresa y estuve a punto de dejar caer el libro, su tono de voz era receloso, al alzar mi mirada del libro a sus ojos noté precaución en ellos ¿Acaso le preocupaba que este libro fuese leído por una ignorante como yo?

_**-Así es… me llevo este libro.**_ –En mi voz no hubo duda, les mostraría a todos, empezando por esa pequeña rubia que yo podía hacer las cosas.

_**-Ya veo..**_ –su voz parecía triste, ¿Tanto le afectaba dejarme uno de sus libros? ¡Que insolente! _**–Si el libro la escogió, no puedo evitar que lo obtenga…**_

_**-Me lo llevaré, definitivamente.**_ –Esa niña era una pequeña malcriada, pensar que si fuese por ella no me dejaría llevarme el libro. _**-¿Cuál es el precio?**_ –Ya me quería ir de ahí, pagaría y no volvería más a este lugar.

_**-En esta tienda no se acepta dinero… puede llevárselo, el precio se determinará en cuanto el reloj dé la media noche…**_

_**-¡¿Qué¡? ¿¡Habla en serio¡?**_ –De verdad esta niña me quería tomar del pelo.

_**-Así como el libro escoge a su dueño por si mismo, el libro decide su precio según el dueño, cuando llegué la medianoche y el libro liberé su magia al máximo, el precio será determinado… **_-La voz parecía triste y monótona. _**–Pero, eso solo será el precio por el libro, no por la magia que realice con él, eso… eso tiene un precio aparte…**_

_**-¿Un precio aparte? **_–Miré el libro de nuevo… un precio aparte, repetí en mi mente. _**-¿A qué se refiere con eso?**_

_**-La magia no sale de la nada, la magia modifica la realidad, pero para modificar la realidad se requiere de cambiar otra realidad. Si deseas un vaso de agua, el agua será tomada de algún lugar…no es que el agua se cree de manera espontánea, en donde existía dejará de existir, acarreando todas las consecuencias por ello, si alguien necesitaba de esa agua, la perderá…**_

_**-Nadie se morirá por perder un vaso de agua…**_ -La miré con escepticismo, esto cada vez era más ridículo.

_**-Eso solo es un ejemplo, señorita Lucy, además no debería subestimar el valor de un vaso de agua, una persona en un desierto daría tesoros por él, en todo caso, recuérdelo, la magia es una manera de distorsionar la realidad, entre más grande es lo que desea, más grande será la distorsión.**_ –La niña me miró como un adulto mira a un niño malcriado… esto era suficiente…

-_**Gracias por el consejo, pero ya dije que solo lo quiero para investigar. **_–Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta, nunca volvería a este lugar…

_**-Señorita Heartfilia, una cosa más, por favor…**_ -El tono suplicante con el que me llamó hizo que me detuviese para escucharla.

_**-Cuando alguien pide un deseo, y la realidad se distorsiona, ya sea para bien o para mal, afecta a otros, es algo inevitable, es un poder similar a tomar una decisión normal, por supuesto las consecuencias se darán, pero serán las delimitadas por el accionar natural, sin embargo, si utilizas la magia para causar daño directo sobre alguien, romperías leyes del balance karmico y tendrías que pagar un precio adicional por**_ _**ello, y para recuperar ese balance, el precio es alto… Por favor, nunca olvides esto…**_ -La voz de la niña era pesarosa al igual que la mirada verdosa que me dirigía.

_**-Entiendo, no lo olvidaré, no tengo intención de lastimar a nadie.**_ –No sé porque razón pero le sonreí genuinamente, tal vez esa niña solo se preocupaba por mí. Sin más me dirigí a la puerta y en el momento en que iba a atravesar el umbral de la misma sentí como una descarga eléctrica en los brazos, justo donde llevaba el libro abrazado, me mareé un poco y me sostuve del marco de la puerta para no caerme, fue algo rápido, sin embargo fue intenso, sentí como la mano con la que me sostenía en el marco empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo y observé que en la madera del umbral habían extrañas runas cinceladas. _**-¿Qué demonios?**_ –Estaba a punto de devolverme y preguntar a la niña pero la voz de la niña llegó antes que mi pregunta. _**–Será mejor que te vayas sin preguntar, es lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento. **_–Fue lo único que me dijo, y lo único que necesité para largarme de una vez, en definitiva, ella me creía un estorbo _**-¡Señorita Lucy esto! Señorita Lucy aquello! Pequeña niña tonta y soberbia**_ –Era lo que yo murmuraba mientras caminaba hacia la estación, pero mientras murmuraba una y otra vez con cada paso mi mente cayó en cuenta de algo… ella me llamó por mi nombre y apellido, pero yo nunca se los dije, volví a ver rápidamente hacia la tienda en el momento en que me dí cuenta de eso, lo único que pude ver fue solo una encrucijada y un lote baldío lleno de prímulas (1)… no pude evitar correr todo el trayecto hacia la estación, con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente.

**~0~**

_**-Espero que este bien…**_ -La pequeña rubia colocó sus manos en forma de plegaria.

_**-Lo que sea que pase, será a causa de sus decisiones, ya deberías estar acostumbrada a ello, Mavis.**_ –Un joven pelinegro de aspecto oriental se acercó a la pequeña ojiverde.

_**-Debería… pero sigue siendo difícil. Ese libro contiene tanto poder que activó las runas de protección, si ella hubiese retrocedido, hubiese sido destruida por los guardianes**_ –La rubia llamada Mavis miró sus manos como si estuviese buscando algo en ellas. _**–No hacer nada es más difícil que actuar…**_

_**-No interferir, y dejar que el balance actué, esa es nuestra responsabilidad, la luz y la oscuridad siempre irán de la mano en el destino de cada persona, es cuestión de cada quien si inclina esa balanza, ¿No es cierto?**_ –El pelinegro tomó con suavidad una de las manos de la pequeña rubia, y aunque su semblante reflejaba tristeza le sonrió con ternura a la joven.

-_**Es verdad…**_ -La ojiverde envolvió sus dedos con los dedos del pelinegro. _**–Gracias por estar conmigo, Zeref…**_

_**~0~**_

Al llegar a mi casa y ver que en la nevera me esperaba el mismo mensaje que me dejaba mi padre cada vez que no pasaría la noche en casa a causa de sus negocios, me encerré en mi cuarto, a pesar de las horas que me tomó el trayecto de regreso a mi casa, mi corazón seguía acelerado; entre el miedo y la excitación de todo lo que había pasado en este día no podía calmarme, intenté llamar a Levy pero no pude comunicarme, seguro que estaba haciéndolo con su rebelde novio _**-¡Estúpidos enamorados!**_ –Tiré el teléfono en la cama y decidí darme un baño para calmarme, coloqué el libro en mi escritorio, ya que no lo había soltado desde que lo recogí del piso de la tienda, roce levemente la tapa y me dirigí al baño.

Abrí la llave del agua caliente para llenar la bañera, mientras tanto me desnudé y me observé en el espejo, siempre lo hacía, estaba orgullosa de mi apariencia, era rubia, mis facciones eran bonitas, mi piel era suave y cremosa, mis pechos eran grandes y redondos, mis pezones rosa pálido, mi vientre plano, mis piernas largas, pero a pesar de todo esto nunca había tenido novio, los chicos me ignoraban o buscaban algo de una noche, por supuesto que eso no iba conmigo, así que no había tenido ninguna experiencia sexual en mis 17 años de vida. Cuando la bañera estuvo llena y el agua en su punto y llena de espuma, me sumergí en ella, necesitaba calmarme y solo había una manera, pasé mis manos por mi cuerpo, lentamente, como lo haría un amante, o al menos como he leído que lo hacen, rocé mis pechos con la yema de mis dedos, los estruje en mis manos, jugué con la cumbre de ellos, los pellizqué suavemente y gemí mientras lo hacía, utilicé la espuma para ocultar mi rostro, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve tocándome los pechos, pero empecé a sentir la necesidad de algo más, bajé mis húmedos dedos hacia mi vientre, luego los bajé más, abrí un poco mis piernas y rocé mi entrada, gemí, se sentía tan bien ¿Se sentiría igual si fuesen los dedos de cierto pelirrosa? No podía evitar pensar en él mientras mis dedos solo rozaban mi entrada, había estado enamorada de él desde hacía tres años pero aún no me atrevía a hablarle, si él estuviese ahí en ese momento, desnudo y mojado _**-¿Qué me harías, Natsu? **_–Entre gemidos susurré.Solo imaginarlo me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, poco a poco tomé el valor para introducir uno de mis dedos dentro de mí, nunca había tenido el valor de llegar a ese punto pero este día había tenido muchas emociones y quería experimentar más, con esto en mente cerré mis ojos e imaginé al pelirrosa sobre mí en la bañera, imaginé su mano entre mis muslos, su dedo que rozaba cada vez más fuerte mi entrada, gemí y decidida moví más adentro mi dedo, se sentía tan bien, se sentía tan… _**-¡Maldita sea!**_ _**¿Por qué justo ahora…?**_ -El timbre de la puerta estaba sonando, de fijo era la vecina a la que mi padre le pedía que me vigilará, seguramente vio que ya era de noche y las luces seguían apagadas, no podía ignorarla o llamaría a mi padre y eso se convertiría en un drama. Suspiré aún sonrosada y avergonzada, me di un duchazo rápido para quitar la espuma, me puse la ropa interior y una gran bata encima, corrí por las escaleras y abrí la puerta.

_**-¡Vaya, pensé que no estaba. Llevo un buen rato tocando el timbre!**_ –La señora entrometida observó dentro de la casa, seguro que creía que había alguien más.

_**-¡Oh, disculpe, me estaba duchando y tardé en oír el timbre!**_ –Con la sonrisa más inocente que pude fingir me dirigí hacia la entrometida.

_**-Ya veo… aunque deberías encender alguna luz, esta casa sin luz es una provocación para los malhechores…**_ -Mientras se acomodaba la blusa que le quedaba como un embutido y ni hablar de la falda azul plisada; que por cierto yo tenía un conjunto igual, la entrometida seguía observando el interior de la casa.

_**-Sí, me doy cuenta que eso atrae a gente indeseable, gracias por preocuparse pero debo estudiar y cenar aún, así que ¡Buenas Noches!**_ –Comencé a cerrar la puerta preguntándome si entendió que mi comentario era específicamente debido a ella.

_**-¿A qué exacta… espere señorita, no me cierre la puerta…**_ -Eso fue lo único que escuché, al parecer si lo entendió y ese era mi objetivo.

_**-Será mejor que cené ya, son pasadas las 10 de la noche… y también debería quemar ese conjunto, ¡Vieja vulgar!**_ –Me dirigí a la nevera y saque leche para acompañar el cereal _**-¡Una cena digna de reyes! –**_Devoré todo y volví a servirme una porción más, todo lo que había pasado ese día me había dejado más hambrienta de lo que pensaba, luego de comer y lavar todo me dirigí a mi cuarto, aún no había leído ese libro, y la curiosidad me mataba, además ya iban a ser las once de la noche, según la niña de la librería el libro me indicaría el precio por el a la media noche, la expectativa sobre esto último me hizo subir los escalones hasta mi habitación de dos en dos, llegué a mi habitación, tomé el libro y me tiré en mi enorme y rosa cama, acaricié una vez más la tapa y abrí el libro por la mitad, abrí los ojos desconcertada, las paginas estaban en blanco, pase página por página hasta el final, solo páginas en blanco, _**-¡Esa maldita mocosa solo me tomó el pelo!**_ –Con furia tiré el libro, me sentía tan engañada, al final había terminado creyendo que todo era real en especial por la desaparición de la tienda, pero ese libro estaba en blanco, no servía para nada, _**-Como yo…**_ -Ese pensamiento que escapó por mis labios me hizo sentir tan triste que estuve a punto de llorar, pero antes de que las lágrimas se escaparan me mordí el labio y me levanté de la cama en dirección a donde el libro yacía abierto_**. –Hasta las malas experiencias le sirven a un escritor...**_ –Dije para mí misma mientras me agachaba para recogerlo, tomé el libro y lo cerré, mientras las páginas se deslizaban, mi vista captó algo, abrí rápidamente de nuevo el libro, en la página principal había un texto en letras ornamentadas y pequeñas:

_**¨El que quiera sus deseos cumplir,**_

_**a la media noche,**_

_**rodeada en un círculo de siete velas blancas,**_

_**el libro debe abrir,**_

_**una gota de su sangre en cada vela,**_

_**y una gota más sobre la hoja**_

_**el hechizo dejará ver.¨**_

No puedo describir la sensación que me causo leer eso, fue adrenalina, fue miedo, fue excitación, asombro, el conjunto de todo eso, sin más me levanté coloqué el libro con actitud ceremoniosa en mi cama y corrí a buscar en mi gaveta las velas, por suerte las velas aromáticas eran una de mis pasiones, incluso las hacia yo misma, al igual que mis jabones, no sé si fue por la emoción o es que ya la locura había entrado en mí, pero no dudé ni un segundo en hacer lo que el libro decía, solo faltaba media hora para las doce, debía de asegurarme de tener todo listo, junto con las velas saque unas tijeras ya que el hechizo decía que requería sangre, coloqué las velas en formación circular en el medio de mi cuarto, por suerte mi habitación era lo suficientemente grande, y corrí al botiquín a buscar el alcohol, cierto que unas cuantas gotas de sangre no me matarían, pero una infección por usar tijeras sin descontaminar era un peligro, miré el reloj, quince minutos, busque el encendedor, encendí las velas y corrí a cerrar las cortinas de los ventanales, había luna llena y entraba mucha luz, no ayudaba en la atmósfera que quería crear y el fulgor de las velas podría causar curiosidad a los chismosos del vecindario. Diez minutos. Me di cuenta que estaba aún en bata y ropa interior, corrí a mi armario y busque un negligé negro de seda, me pareció que era lo mejor para un rito ya que no tenía vestidos negros, me cepillé rápidamente el cabello y me lo trencé. Camine hacia mi cama, tomé el libro y releí la página para cerciorarme de que no olvidaba nada, cuando comprobé todo y releí una y otra vez quedaban menos de cuatro minutos, me adentré en el círculo y coloqué el libro en el piso frente a mí, me corté con la tijera el dedo del medio, no dolió en lo absoluto, al parecer; la adrenalina funcionaba como una analgésico, presioné la herida hasta que la sangre fluyó, deje caer una gota en cada vela, al caer mi sangre se fundió con el espelma derretido y suave de la vela, las llamas titilaban un poco pero ninguna se apagó al recibir la gota de mi sangre. _**–Menos de un minuto…**_ -Fue lo último que dije en ese día, suspiré hondo, miré el libro, volví a suspirar y cuando sonó la primera campanada de la iglesia indicando un nuevo día y la medianoche, acaricié el libro, y lo abrí en la segunda página, alcé mi mano, presioné mi dedo anular y dejé que la gota cayera, al caer observé su flujo como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, como la gota se dispersaba en gotas más pequeñas, como eran succionadas por la página, como si de tinta se tratase, y tal vez esa era su función, al terminar de ser absorbida las velas tiritaron siete veces, cuando se detuvieron la página iluminada tenía un nuevo escrito, las mismas letras ornamentadas que vi antes, pero estas no eran negras, eran rojas como mi sangre, sentí un escalofrío, pero no era hora de echarse para atrás, observe de nuevo las letras, estaban en un idioma que no comprendía, sin embargo intenté leer el titulo ya que aunque no lo era las palabras eran similares al latín, con nerviosismo y cautelosamente susurré la palabra que más llamó mi atención..

-U-rano m-metria…

Luego de esto, fue como si presenciase todo lo que ocurrió en tercera persona, me vi como las palabras fluían de mis labios, palabras extrañas, palabras que para mí nunca han tenido sentido, sin embargo salían de mis labios como si las supiese desde siempre, esas palabras que salieron solas… (2)

_**Enquesta els cels, i obre'ls...**__**  
><strong>__**Entre tots els estels dels cels,**__**  
><strong>__**Fes-te conèixer a mi**__**  
><strong>__**O Tetrabiblos...**__**  
><strong>__**Jo sóc qui té el domini dels estels...**__**  
><strong>__**Publica el teu aspecte, una porta malévola**__**  
><strong>__**O vuitanta-vuit signes...**__**  
><strong>__**Brillin!**__**  
><strong>_**URÀ METRIA¨**

Cuando esas palabras terminaron de fluir de mis labios, las velas se apagaron, pero esa luz fue sustituida por otra, de algo que emergía por una especie de agujero en donde debería de estar la solidez del cielorraso de mi habitación, emergió una gran silueta, al principio solo la mitad de su cuerpo era visible, era extremadamente grande y corpulento, pero de pronto empezó a disminuir de tamaño, lo suficiente para que su cuerpo completo alcanzará en la habitación, pero aún así era inmenso, mi habitación medía de alto 3 metros, y el rozaba lo que parecía un casco con cuernos con el cielorraso, lo observé aturdida, tenía miedo, vestía una armadura dorada y turquesa y una capa verdosa ondeaba a su espalda, sus ojos eran rojos y además tenía un enorme bigote que cubría su boca ¿Estaría sonriendo? En ese momento creí que lo mejor era huir, intente levantarme pero al ver su piel, de tono azulado, recordé a los genios mágicos de los que leí en los libros, en los libros siempre decían que invocar un genio y dejar el circulo de invocación antes de que el contrato concluyese, era lo mismo que suicidarse, el genio inmediatamente buscaría matarte, eso hizo que me quedará quieta de nuevo y mirará al espíritu frente a mí, sin embargo no podía ni formar una silaba.

_**-Han pasado siglos desde que alguien me invocó, y resulta que una hermosa doncella es la que lo ha hecho, dime joven y bella dama, vieja amiga, ¿Deseas cumplir tus deseos?**_ –Sus ojos rojos, sus palabras suaves.

_**-Yo, yo… yo… **_

_**-Sí, ¿Usted?**_ –Su tono de suave pasó a dulce, de alguna manera eso daba miedo también.

_**-Yo, soy Lucy, y yo **_–no había vuelta atrás, apreté mis puños y lo dije _**-¡Yo deseo cumplir mis deseos!**_

_**-Así será joven dama, vieja amiga, en cuanto usted firme con su dulce nombre en el libro, la capacidad para hacer sus deseos realidad será suya.**_ –El espíritu señaló el libro abierto, había vuelto a la página principal.

_**-¿Firmar? No tengo un lapicero o pluma… yo**_ –miré a todos lados…

_**-Hermosa doncella, vieja amiga, utilice su dedo anular, el mismo que llenó de vida esas páginas, que su dulce nombre, Lucy Heartfilia adorne el inicio de este libro.**_ –Se arrodilló frente a mí, como en otra época lo haría un caballero con su reina.

_**-En- entiendo**_ –Me incliné hacia el libro, mi corazón palpitaba, apreté mi dedo y la sangre fluyó como si de tinta se tratase, cuando terminé de firmar, mi nombre resplandecía, me quedé observándolo, hasta que la voz del espíritu me hizo cambiar de objetivo mi atención.

_**-Yo, el Rey De Los Espíritus que rigen este universo y los otros, doy fe del contrato de Lucy Heartfilia con las doce constelaciones doradas, que sus deseos no sean convertidos en pesadillas, que su memoria prevalezca en el cosmos…**_

Cuando el espíritu terminó de hablar un temblor se desató, y doce luces doradas rodearon el circulo de velas en el que yo estaba, cuando el temblor acabó, se oyeron doce sonidos, como metal cayendo…

_**-Los instrumentos para tus deseos están a tu servicio, son doce puertas que llevan a un deseo, ni una más ni una menos, en el momento que quieras, cuando lo necesitas, cuando lo intentes, cuando los busques, tus deseos serán cumplidos con ellos a mano y con el pago debido, se cumplirá lo que deseas, no más no menos, pasará lo que pidas, no más no menos. A partir de hoy y ahora el libro a tus pies deberá ser rellenado con las experiencias que tengas cada vez que uses esas llaves, cada día debe de ser descrito, cada palabra relatada, desde que obtuviste el libro hasta que se cumpla el**_ _**último deseo, ese es el pago por el libro, si lo olvidas, si te niegas, si lo dejas, aunque la muerte te llegue tu alma será atormenta, sufrirás con o sin tu cuerpo, llorarás con o sin lágrimas, no lo olvides nunca y recuérdalo siempre, Lucy Heartfilia, vieja amiga. Que el balance esté presente en cada uno de tus pasos… **_

Sin decir más, y con esas palabras aún resonando dentro mío como si se las hubiese dicho directamente a mi espíritu, el Rey de los Espíritus, como se hizo llamar, se convirtió en luz y se desvaneció; al desvanecerse las velas volvieron a iluminar y doce resplandores brillaban alrededor del círculo, aún no podía moverme, así que no lo podía afirmar en ese momento, pero antes de desmayarme, me pareció ver que esos brillos dorados venían de unas llaves, al levantarme por la mañana y comprobar que no era un sueño, las recogí, y comencé a escribir en el libro color sangre, el precio que no debía olvidar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Review?<strong>_

_**¿Oneshot o Longfic?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>_

_**Prímulas:**_ Son flores relacionadas con la magia, también llamada, _flor llave, ramo de llaves o llave de la Señora. Flor consagrada a Freya, a los seres mágicos y a las hadas. El lenguaje de las flores afirma que si tienes la flor en la mano te guiará hacia tesoros perdidos, __si se usan correctamente, tienen un poder excepcional: hacen visible lo invisible, es decir, nos muestran la realidad oculta. Se dice que si se toca una roca de las hadas con el número mágico exacto de prímulas en un ramillete, se abre el camino hacia el país de las hadas y sus dones, pero si el número es inexacto, se abren las puertas a la fatalidad._

_**Uranometria:**_ Utilicé la versión en Catalán para que diera una especie de sensación mágica, de hechizo. Acá les dejo la traducción al castellano.

¨_Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos..._  
><em>Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,<em>  
><em>Hazte conocer a mí <em>  
><em>O Tetrabiblos... <em>  
><em>Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas...<em>  
><em>Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola <em>  
><em>O ochenta y ocho signos... <em>  
><em>Brillen!<em>  
><strong>URANO METRIA!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso<strong>

Esta historia me ha rondado la cabeza desde la noche de ayer y no pude evitar escribirla, aprovechando que es octubre, Halloween está cerca y estoy de vacaciones.

Aún no sé si dejarla como ONESHOT o hacerla un LONGFIC, supongo que lo decidiré en estos días. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Los que siguen ¨Mi Maid¨ no se preocupen, es posible que actualice mañana en la noche, ya el capítulo está casi completo.

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, de corazón!**

Por el momento,

¡Adieu! Nos leemos en los fics… n.n /


End file.
